1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable display apparatus having a foldable main body.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, a flat panel display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus needs to be modified flexibly, and to do this, the flat panel display apparatus may have a foldable structure for improving its portability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.